falseprofitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellamy Young
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0949292/ |Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bellamy_Young }} Bellamy Young is one of the main actors of False Profits, portraying the role of Laura. Biography 'Early Life' Young was born as Amy Maria Young in Asheville, North Carolina, and raised by adoptive parents. She changed her name to join the Screen Actors Guild since there was another Amy Young registered and chose the name Bellamy as a tribute to her late father's best friend, Bill, who had helped to raise her after her father died. She graduated from Asheville School in 1987. She attended Yale University, majoring initially in Physics but ultimately studying English and Theatre, and graduated in 1991. Young spent a summer during college at the British American Drama Academy in England. 'Career' '1995–2011' Young began her acting career in theatre. In the 1990s, she performed in a number of Broadway shows including the original production of The Life. On Off-Broadway, Young appeared on Stephen Sondheim's musical Merrily We Roll Along (1994), and Randy Newman's Faust (1995–1996). In 1995, Young made her television debut in a recurring role on the NBC daytime soap opera Another World as Dr. Courtney Evans. She guest-starred on Law & Order in 1997 and 1998, in two different roles. In 1999 she made her film debut with a small role in the crime drama Black and White and later co-starred in several independent films. In 2000's she began appearing in guest-starring roles on a number of television dramas and comedies, including The Drew Carey Show, The X Files, ER, Frasier, The West Wing, NCIS, Medium, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Two and a Half Men, Supernatural, Drop Dead Diva, and Castle. From 2000 to 2011, Young made over 30 guest appearances on television shows. Young was a regular cast member in the USA Network series Peacemakers in 2003. The show was cancelled after one season of nine episodes. She had recurring roles in the Lifetime legal drama series For the People as Deputy Dist. Atty. Agnes Hunt in 2002, on NBC period drama American Dreams as Diane Shaw in 2003, on NBC's Scrubs as Dr. Grace Miller in 2004, as Assistant State Attorney Monica West on CBS's CSI: Miami (2005–06), and on ABC primetime soap opera Dirty Sexy Money (2008–2009) as Ellen Darling, the eldest daughter-in-law of the Darling family. She also had a recurring role in Criminal Minds as Beth Clemmons from 2011 to 2013. Young has appeared in supporting roles in a number of films, including We Were Soldiers (2002) and Mission: Impossible III (2006), along with independent movies like Larceny (2004), Eve of Understanding (2006), Trust Me (2007), This Is Not a Test (2008), In My Sleep (2010), The Freebie (2010), and Joint Body (2014). '2012–Present' In 2011 Shonda Rhimes cast Young in the recurring role of First Lady, then 2016 Republican Presidential nominee, Melody "Mellie" Grant on the ABC political thriller television series Scandal opposite Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn. Before Scandal, Young appeared in Shonda Rhimes' Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. She appeared in every episode of the first season of Scandal and was upgraded to a series regular as of season two. Young later said that originally her part was a minor role for the three episode recurring arc. Young has received critical acclaim for her performance as Melody Grant throughout her time on the show. The Daily Beast named her the "Breakout Star" of the show in 2014. Many critics praised Young's performance in her character's centered episode "Everything's Coming Up Mellie" of the third season. Cicely K. Dyson's review for The Wall Street Journal states: "Bellamy Young has been an amazing scene stealer for two-and-a-half seasons, and this time she finally got her chance to shine." Robert Rorke, writing for The New York Post, states that, "In Mellie, the show has its most fleshed-out character and in Young, its most compelling performer." She won a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her performance in season three. She also participated in an online Unmute conference call with thousands of her fans. On May 15, 2015, Young released her first album, Far Away So Close, on iTunes. The 10-song album covers songs from Pink to Fleetwood Mac. In 2016, it was announced Young had joined the cast of Disney's live action adaptation of A Wrinkle in Time along with Oprah Winfrey, Reese Witherspoon and Mindy Kaling. Also in 2016, she starred in the crime drama film The Night Stalker directed by Megan Griffiths about the serial killer Richard Ramirez. The following year, she had a supporting role in the independent comedy film Bernard and Huey opposite Jim Rash and David Koechner. In 2018, after seven seasons in Scandal, Young was cast in her first leading series television role in the ABC comedy-drama pilot False Profits. The series described as Desperate Housewives meets Glengarry Glen Ross. 'Personal Life' Young has been vegan since 1988 and in 2016 participated in a campaign for PETA titled, "Being Vegan Keeps Me Young". A long time supporter of shelter adoption, Young starred in 2 televised adverts for The Humane Society of the United States: 'The Shelter Pet Project' in 2015 and 'Honestly' in 2016. Young is a registered Democrat. Along with several of her Scandal cast mates, Young headlined at a fundraiser event for Hillary Clinton in April 2016. From August through November 2016, Young hit the campaign trail for Clinton and visited Virginia, North Carolina, Colorado, Iowa, Michigan, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and New Hampshire. As part of the Obama administration legacy, in 2016, Young appeared in 'Women Film' by The United States of Women along with several other public figures such as Michelle Obama, Meryl Streep and Oprah Winfrey. After performing at the 2015 National Christmas Tree Lighting, it was announced that in 2016 Young would be co-ambassador, along with Chelsea Clinton, of the Trust for the National Mall. Young is the honorary chair for the domestic violence nonprofit organization 'Helpmate' and has helped raise funds for victims of domestic violence. In 2015, Young won Celebrity Jeopardy! and as a result won $50,000 for Operation Blankets of Love – a charity which donates blankets to animals in shelters. As a teenager, Young began to suffer from migraines and still suffers from them to this day. She became a partner with GlaxoSmithKline for Treximet, in 2015, to spread migraine awareness. Young partnered with Merck & Co., in November 2016, to help educate people on the importance of biomarker testing in non-small cell lung cancer, the disease that killed her adopted father. External Links *Official Facebook page. *Official Instagram account. *Official Twitter account. *Official website. Category:Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast